Leo Wyatt
Leonardo "Leo" Wyatt is the son of Christopher Wyatt. Leo was born on the May 6th, 1924 in San Francisco. He met a young woman named Lillian and married her, while going to medical school to become a doctor. World War 2 started, and Leo dropped out of med school, and joined the army, become a medic. Leo was killed while bandaging a wounded soldier's head. As a reward for always thinking of others, upon his death, Leo was offered the chance to become a Whitelighter. He appeared to Lillian in a dream, informing her that she needed to move on with her life, that he was where he belonged. Leo then went on with his life, as a whitelighter. In the 1960's Leo befriended Penny & Allan Halliwell; little did he know that someday he would end up married to their granddaughter Piper. Leo began watching the Halliwell Sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe when they were children, since he and the Elders knew that they would someday become the Charmed Ones. After the sisters powers were unbound, Leo presented himself to them as a handyman that Piper had hired to make repairs around the Manor. It was during this time that Leo began to fall in love with Piper, even though he knew it was forbidden. He is now happily married to Piper Halliwell and is the father of three children. Early Years After admitting his feelings to Piper, they came up with a plan to marry in secret; a holy union was something even the Elders couldn't break apart. But Cole Turner, working at the time as an agent for the Triad, alerted the Triad of the couples plans and the Triad then alerted the Elders; who then Orbed Leo away, forbidding him from ever seeing Piper again. Piper protested this by going on "strike" against witchcraft and protecting innocents, until a little girl needed her and her sisters help. Piper realized why the Elders didn't want witches and Whitelighters romantically involved, and this showed the Elders that perhaps there was a chance for Leo and Piper. They allowed Leo to return as the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, on a trial basis. After the Charmed Ones helped stop a Warlock named Ames from killing all Elders and Whitelighters, the Elders lifted that rule and allowed Piper and Leo to get married. Like all married couples Piper and Leo had their problems, but most married couples didn't have demonic attacks mixed in with their marital problems. Piper decided it was time for her and Leo to get their own place, until she realized what all their Grandmother had been willing to do to keep her and her sisters together. To keep her and Leo happy, Prue switched rooms with Piper, giving Piper and Leo the biggest bedroom in the house. Shortly after this, Piper and Leo welcomed the birth of their first child, a boy named Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, into the world. In May of 2003, the Titans were released from imprisonment, and they set about punishing Elders and Whitelighters by going on a killing spry. The Charmed Ones were able to stop the Titans by being turned temporarily into Gods. An act Leo did, knowing it was the only way the sisters would be strong enough to stop the Titans. This act and all the hard work Leo did to ensure that the surviving Elders and Whitelighters remained safe, earned Leo a promotion and he became an Elder, which put a great strain on his marriage. During this time a mysterious Whitelighter from the future appeared. This Whitelighter was Piper and Leo's second born son, Chris Halliwell. Chris has returned from the future to stop a horrible thing from happening to his brother Wyatt. The family learns that follow Elder Gideon is determined to kill Wyatt. Leo, enraged kills Gideon instead. After killing Gideon, Leo becomes racked with guilt over what he's done, making him vulnerable to the Avatars. They convince Leo to join them, only Leo soon learns that the Avatars aren't everything they claimed to be. As punishment for killing Gideon, and joining the Avatars, the Elders decide to give Leo a test. They erase his memory and drop him off in the middle of a desert. The test is that if he can manage to find his way back to Piper, he will be allowed to live the rest of his life as a mortal, with Piper. But should his path lead him back to helping people....to the ways of a Whitelighter, he will the be allowed to remain an Elder, and have no memory of Piper or his son Wyatt. However, one Elder decided it was too big of a risk to leave the results of this test up to "fate" so he interfered, leading Leo back towards the ways of Whitelighter. But luckly Phoebe and Paige were able to find Leo just in time. Later Years Things have calmed down somewhat for Piper and Leo. They still have problems as all married couples do, but the marriage counseling they went to years ago, now helps them work through those problems. Piper and Leo welcomed another son, Chris and now have welcomed their daughter Melinda into the world. As well as together adopting the daughter of a good friend of theirs, Anne. Leo is now working as the Headmaster at Magic School, a job he loves. Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Mortals